At first sight
by freewis
Summary: This is a one-shot elsanna fic. Non incest. Wel, Anna, rich young lady, and Elsa being one of the maids. At first sight of each other they felt butterflies in stomach, and they knew. It was love at first sight.


**AN: Well , this would be my 2****nd**** fanfic of Elsanna but this my very first one-shot. I just can****'t get enough of the two, but Gods really I can't ever let my family especially my sisters read one of my fic, cos it may erally look so - absurd? Well, let's just ship Elsanna secretly. Hihi ;) **

It was nothing but another normal day for Anna, being woken up by her maid and food already served at the dining eating, she has her maids around her, waiting for any commands given by her. Why? Obviously, Anna is rich, her parents' company earning millions almost every day_- ok that may be exaggerated- _well it was something like that, they're very rich that Anna can't think of anything that her parents can buy. And so, the young lady of the mansion, eating silently and elegantly, it was then when she laid her eyes on one of her maids. She really don't pay her attention to any of them, but this one girl, almost at her age, so young and has a delicate body, made her traced the girl's curves. She was interrupted when one of her maid walked in front of her, "_Young lady, do you wish to summon Elsa?", _asked the maid with a very intrigued look as to what the young lady wants. Anna staggered but questioned the maid, "_What? Who's Elsa?",_the maid composed herself and talked, "_The maid - that you're stari- I mean looking at young lady", _careful of her words that she may irritate Anna. Realizing that she has been staring at the girl and was noticed by Gerda, the head maid, red steam flushed her cheeks and began to panic, "_Who told you I was looking at her? Are you int he position to question my actions?" _Anna spoke coldly to the maid to hide her embarrassment."_I'm sorry young lady, I shall reflect on my actions." _as the maid bowed her head to Anna and went back to her position. Anna placed her fork at the side of her plate, indicating that she's done and quickly got up and went back to her room, packed her things, and fixed herself again in front of the mirror,then decided to go to school. In the car, all her thoughts revolved about the maid- Elsa. "_So her name is Elsa, she's cute-", _as Anna mumbled to herself she cut herself from thinking Elsa's cute and her face flushed and became red again. Anna remained puzzled on to what is she feeling towards the girl.

It was after dinner, when she summoned Gerda and commanded, "_I'd like to meet Elsa, tell her to go to my room after she's done with her duties- ugh no, tell her to come immediately to come now." _Upon hearing this, Gerda was shocked of her master's order, it was the first that Anna wanted to meet her maids personally but she immediately answered back, "_Yes young lady." _and proceeded to the kitchen where Elsa is, at the back of her mind she's thinking whether Elsa- the newcomer is in good hands or not.

Anna kept on pacing in her room, she can't calm herself, "_Why did I ever want to summon Elsa? And here? In my room? In the night? God, what was I thinking!" _she said holding her arms on her chest while walking. She can't believe her very aggressive move. Then suddenly she heard a knock on her door, _tok-tok-tok, "Young lady, this is Elsa, I've heard you summoned me so I have come." _Elsa said with a very mellow and sweet voice. Anna hearing the girl's voice shuddered but managed to say, "_Y-ye-yes come in please", please? Really Anna? Please? You're saying please to your maid! Goddamnit i'm a total wreck_! Anna thought to herself. She was out of her trance when she the girl entered her room. She stood in front of her with back all arched emphasizing a really good posture and hands clasped at the her back. One way or another, she looked tensed as well. They looked at each other for a minute, when Anna managed to move her gaze away."_Uhm so hi! , I'm Anna - oh not that you don't know my name of course but!", _Anna stopped herself from blabbering when she saw Elsa's grinning face. She blushed and her heart keeps on beating fast, never in her life that she would looked like an idiot in front of her own maid, the thought made her want to get angry but she just can't knowing it was Elsa who's grinning widely at her. She was gone in her own thoughts when she heard Elsa cleared her throat- "_Um young lady , forgive my rudeness, but you were too cute when you're flustered, but I want you to know that I am not making fun of you" _Elsa looking serious with a teasing tone. Annas' face became even more redder, _Oh Gods! She's a flatterer and she's really having fun teasing me huh hmm I can't lose, _she thought to herself and looked at Elsa, "_I see that you are really skilled in complementing people, well, thank you but I must say, you do look lovely yourself" _teased Anna. Elsa was taken aback by the sudden demeanor of her young lady, she felt butterflies in her stomach knowing to well that Anna is flirting with her. But Anna isn't done and went straight to her, few centimeters away , Anna pulled her arm and lead her to bed. "_Uhhmm-you-young lady! I think you're way too fast- " _Elsa staggering to make her point to Anna. "_ What are you talking about Elsa?", _Anna's chuckling , having fun at her maids' shy and embarrassed face. "_We'll just sit there and talk you know- Or- maybe you're thinking of lewd things-", _as Anna teased Elsa even more. Oh Gods she loves Elsa, wait ? What? And there it is, her realization struck her and were now redder as Elsa. Elsa noticed the sudden change in her young ladys' attitude and saw how red her face is and it was then she decided to take the leadand pulled Anna's face and now a few centimeters apart from hers, she caressed her cheeks and slowly kissed her. Anna dumbfounded couldn't believe what happened, "_DI-d-d-d-d-did you jussttt ki-kis-kissed me?!" , _her sudden reaction gave a loud burst of laughter from Elsa and answered back, "_Yes, I just did MY young lady, and I'm not done yet- the night is long." _Anna completely frozen managed to nod and said in a very low voice, "_Okay, Elsa, I'm yours." _Elsa couldn't believe Annas' submission, and now she's really turned on. She pushed Anna into the bed, went on top of her, kissed her lips slowly and teasing, hands undressing her, and when finally undressed - she started on caressing her body, exploring each and every part of it, until it landed on Annas' breast and felt the hardened nipple. She then started touching her nipple, circling it and slightly pinching it made Anna shudder and in really heat now. "_Elsa, please, stop teasing. Kiss me-" _Anna said in a very seductive voice, Elsa couldn't take it anymore and gave a passionate kiss to her. With each touching of lips and tongues, Elsa eagerly caressed her breast and their hips leaning in closer , letting a loud moan from Anna. Elsa stopped kissing Annas' lips and explored her neck , nipple, and now landing on her thighs , slowly traveling in between of her legs, and when it reached its destination, Elsa playfully licked her clitoris, making her shudder. "_Elsa-please- I want you inside me now pleasee", _Anna pleading to completely have her way with Elsa. Hearing this, Elsa decided to lick the insides of Annas' sex and positioned her finger to the opening, now one finger is inserted, rubbing inside, pushing back and forth. "_Elsa! Mmhh! Moree! Not enough" _Anna said panting. She opened her legs wider and Elsa started to put two more fingers, moving it even faster than before, she knew Anna is so close to cum. "E_Elsaaaaa!" _and Anna let it flow, Elsa's hand is now dripping wet with he juices. As the climax ended, Elsa pulled her fingers at once making Anna moan. Elsa licked all the juices in her hands, "_Mhhh my lady, as I've thought you're really delicious." _Elsa said while licking her hands. Anna couldn't help but blushed and a sudden realization hit her , "_Wait! How come we did this without telling our feelings?!", _Anna started to panic, realizing she had just sex with her maid and without knowing if she likes her back. "_Oh are you telling me you love me my lady?" _Elsa teased. Anna is now furious, "_I-isn't it obvious?!Why would I have sex with you if I don't harbor any feelings for you_-" her lips stopped when Elsa kissed her and said, "_I know, sorry for teasing you, I just want you to say it. I love you my young lady, it was love at first sight, the moment I saw you I became crazy over you. Anna", _confessed Elsa. Hearing these sweet words and especially her name made her heart flutter. She realized how in love she is to make her heart and body tremble like this at mere words, "_Good! The feelings are mutual, by the way, it was love at first sight for me too, I just saw you yesterday and you never got out of my mind." _Elsa grinned and said, "_Boy, I'm glad you noticed me, I was really waiting for this to happen you know, if this didn't happen I would have seduced you in every way possible!". _Anna is now completely owned, she can't believe how happy she felt. And in unison they uttered the words, "_I love you"._

**Yay! Done, hihi boy I'm nervous, hope you read it! :) **


End file.
